


Laughing Gods

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Desert, Farrelleto - Freeform, Gods, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: “Because I’m in the desert… the desert makes me think of you, of Alexander… of being Hephaistion, and if this theory were to be true, then Zeus might be up there watching us, probably laughing at the aspect that two mere mortals like you and I are comparing ourselves to his son and his son’s closest companion.”





	Laughing Gods

**Author's Note:**

> _Haven't written a new Farrelleto piece in a while but I don't think I can abandon my babies.  
> -Feedback is appreciated.  
> _English is my second language any mistake you see is all mine.  
> _Enjoy! :)

Jared stood out in the chilly night desert breeze lost in thoughts. He unconsciously pulled the hems of his soft light jacket over his chest and crossed his arms on top of them trying to keep the cold out.  
The sky was clear and full of stars, his eyes strayed up to them with a longing look,

“Do you believe that the ancient Gods are somewhere up in the stars watching us?” he said voice soft and calm. Colin took a few steps forward and settled behind Jared, his face had a soft smile,

“What do you mean Jay?”

“There’s a theory that the ancient Gods did in fact exist at some point, but because of their superiority to us normal humans, they left Earth to settle in another place which is doubted to be the Mourning Star.” He said still observing the stars above, Colin lifted his head up as well trying to see beyond the dark veil of the night,

“I don’t know Jared. They might be out there, they might not be. Why do you ask?” he referred his gaze again to the back of Jared’s head,

“Because I’m in the desert… the desert makes me think of you, of Alexander… of being Hephaistion, and if this theory were to be true, then Zeus might be up there watching us, probably laughing at the aspect that two mere mortals like you and I are comparing ourselves to his son and his son’s closest companion.” He sighed.

“Jared, you always amaze me with your imagination. I don’t compare myself to Alexander in deeds, darling. I can’t do that even if I wanted too, but I feel like we might have some of the same personality traits, but yet again maybe not. Who knows these things Jay?” He said contemplating whether or not to move forward to be side by side with Jared,

“I am no Hephaistion.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Alexander’s behavior towards his lover, what does it tell you about Alexander?”

“That like any other human, he made mistakes.”

“He married for the sake of an heir, but what about Bagoas?”

“As I said, a mistake.”

“Not a mistake Colin. Alexander behaved like any other king, his deeds weren’t strange! They were absolutely normal. He had whatever he coveted as the conqueror of the world. ”

“Agreed, but what has it to do with Hephaistion?”

“Exactly! What does this whole thing tell you about Hephaiston?”

“That he was faithful to Alexander and loved him too much?”

“Precisely! He was such a patient man, his faith and his love for Alexander made him bare the suffering. Alexander was smart to love him. Hephaistion is the type of man you keep for life, the type to marry. Truth is, in life Alexander was a hero but in love there was none greater than Hephaistion.” He lowered his head to the ground “I am no Hephaistion, Colin.” He whispered softly. 

Colin stood still for a moment then Jared spun around to face him,

“So, you came?”

“Knew you were here, knew you would think of me. How could I pass the temptation?” Colin asked staring at Jared’s face now,

“You have before. Won’t be the first time.” Jared said accusingly, Colin sighed deeply,

“You know how it is with us, Jay.”

“Yeah. Long time no see, Cols.”

They stood very close, each watching the other intensely,

“You know, maybe we’re more like Alexander and Hephaision than you think! We move around, try to get away from each other, try to get with others, but we’re always back to here. To this!” Colin said waving a hand between them, the sound of a car horn went off in the distance,

“Oh yeah! I’ve tried to hate you Colin. I tried real hard, but for some reason at the end of the day it’s your arms I seek. The others? They’re nothing! They do me nothing! All a waste of time. Yet, we never commit, you and I, one of us has to ruin things every single time! It’s like the universe is against and with us at the same time! There’s something awfully wrong with us, but I can’t figure it out no matter how much I try. I always end up here. Like this.” Jared mimed Colin’s hand wave furrowing his brow. Colin stepped closer almost molted with Jared,

“All I know love is that I’m here tonight, and I came for you. I want you.” He said wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist, meeting the smaller man chest to chest, Jared wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck,

“Then take me, take me right here, right now!” Jared said, his lips millimeters apart from the Irishman’s.

The kiss came expected by both ends, passionate and full of love. One or the other deepened it with tongue, they kissed feverishly, heat pooling in their groins. Jared moaned into the other’s mouth rubbing up against him trying to get some friction. The minute his mouth was released he reached for Colin’s clothes undressing him quickly. Colin followed suit and had half a mind to lay out a jacket on the floor before pushing Jared down on it fully naked.

Colin stared down at his lover, through all the years they have been doing this, Jared never failed, not even once, to tempt him. The man was always gorgeous, and he was now laid out on the jacket, his brilliant blue eyes half lidded, and his bruised mouth half open, he lifted his arms and spread his legs wide in invitation and Colin dived in to enjoy him.

Jared observed his lover over him, his sexual appeal only seemed to increase with time, his desire for the Irishman burned aflame whenever and wherever, the dark eyes were watching him with such passion, and he spread himself in invitation.

It was one of those times where they made love, gone the hasty hard fucking and welcomed the slow building passion. They never decided, it just happened. 

Jared’s eyes rolled back into his skull as Colin made his way inside him slowly inch by inch without much preparation, he had told Colin to do it that way, the doubled edge of pain and pleasure represented the core of their love, so he had always thought that pain grounded and pinned him into Colin’s driving passion. 

Colin listened to his lover’s mixed pants of pain and pleasure and started to move in and out of the tight heat slowly, dragging soft moans and whimpers out of Jared’s lips. They kept their eyes locked on each other through it all, making the experience more intense.

Their climax came at the same time, flashing hot white mess and proving the undying love and lust as the stars bore witness to the nocturnal affair.

They cuddled close together on the couch inside, both still naked,

“You know I love you right?” Colin asked close to Jared’s ear,

“Yeah, and I love you.” He said back to the Irishman “Will you still be here in the morning?”

“Who knows, Jared?”

“Maybe Zeus does.”

“And you think he’s laughing at us?”

“Absolutely!” 

“I think you need to sleep.” He spooned him closer “Good night, Jay”

“Night, Cols.”

Jared woke up alone on the couch in the morning a bittersweet knowing smile on his face, his gaze caught the sight of a piece of paper on the coffee table next to the couch,

‘I hope my visit has inspired your song writing.  
Please, don’t write mean things and let Zeus  
laugh at me more!  
I love you Jay,  
Till we meet again.  
-Cols. xX’


End file.
